Not So Bon Appetite
The Contestants are faced against a deadly and mostly disgusting eating contest, a bit like brunch of disgustingness but upgraded by Chris to make it harder for te contestants, they are faced against 12 disgusting dishes. Plot The Episodes open with everyone sleeping peacefully in their cabins, until Chris wakes them up using the microphone, he told them to meet them at the mess hall for their challenge, when everyone was there, he explained that the challenge is eating disgusting meals and an upgraded version of the Brunch Of Disgustingness Casts Dialogue *Chris: Last time on Total Drama Despair, the campers are faced against their most deepest and darkest fears, some suceeded, some failed, some shivered, and someone aka Ricardo, was sent on the loser boat and sent to playa de losers population 5. What will our campers face today, will they barf a lot? Find out on today's episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR!!!! **Theme song plays* *Boys' cabin, everyone sleeping* *Girls' cabin, everyone sleeping, Harriet still shaking in fear* *Chris: *on microphone* RISE AND SHINE, CAMPERS! *Malik: Oh come on! What now?! *Tom: What now is! Your team is going down! *Malik: You mean before yours go down first! *Tom: You stupid, yours! *Daniel: Hey, dont call him stupid! *Tom: Shut up, moron! *Daniel: Idiot! *Tom: I'm outta here. *walks out but gets attacked by Daniel* *Doug: Oh man, what the heck is going on? *Matthew: Ugh, keep it down! *Omar: Fighting outside? *girls cabin* *Emily: What time is it? *Demi: Don't know, just hope today's challenge isn't worse as last time's. *Emma: I know what you mean! *Jenny: My team should win the next challenge! We lost last time. *Harriet: *shaking in fear* *Katelyn: I sure miss jarrod, I hope he's okay wherever he is! *Emily: We should go change, it's getting late! *Chris: *on microphone* ALL CONTESTANTS REPORT THE MESS HALL ONCE DOING WHATEVER YOU DO EVERY MORNING!!! *The mess hall* *Dan: So... What's the challenge? And where's breakfast? *Chris: Well you're lucky today kiddies, today's challenge is about eating and having a buffet! *All: *cheer* *Dan: *conf* Sweet, I've been having slop all week *Doug:*conf* 5 Star meal here I come! *Harriet: *conf**shaking in fear* Yes!!! *Emma:*conf* oh sweet *Chris: Not the reaction I was expecting, this ain't a delicious eating contest, it's more like the opposite! *Damien: *conf* Curses! *Chris: Hahahhaa, you'll have a 12 coruse meal, you must eat, in the end, whichever team has the highest points of finishing first will win the challenge, and get a reward, aka, a real meal, youll also receive some antibionics if you get sick while doing this challenge. *Jenny: Seems fair, bring on the dishes, all my team is ready! *Chris: oh, this time not ALL your team eats it, only 1 person shall eat, each round new person, and they have to finish the WHOLE thing! First up, how about an apetiser, apples! before we start, who will eat? *Code Blue* *Dan: So? *Junior: Seems easy enough, I'll do it! *Bashing Beetles* *Kylie: I'll do it, I'll do it! *Black Plague* *Scarlet: apple seems easy, I'll do it! *Back to challenge* *Chris: Okay, you'll have an apple each, you must eat all of it! *Chef: hehehehe, special ingrediant in it! *serves the apples to the contestants* *Junior: *almost bites when a worm pops out* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THERE'S WORMS!!! *Chef: Hehehehehe, special ingrediant! *Kylie: *eats quickly* *Scarlet: How? *pulls worms out and eats slowly* *Junior: *eats slowly* Ohh, this is disgusting! *Kylie: DONE!!! *Chris: we have a winner, Kylie of the Bashing Beetles *Bashing Beetles: *cheer* *Kylie: *stomach growls* ugh, i dont feel so good *runs around and accidently vomits on Serena* *Serena: Ew, gross, I just had this washed you moron! *Kylie: Sorry! *Chris: Next dish, hope you guys like pizza! *Dan: Damn, have a bad feeling its not a good pizza! *Chris: Chef *Chef opens plate* it's tangy jelly fish sauce pizza with live anchovies and grasshoppers! *Dan: Knew it! *Chris: So! Who's the eater? *Omar: I AM!!!! *Chris: really? *Omar: Yes! *everyone ready* *Chris: Ready! Set! Go! *Omar: *eats* Oh, delicious! *Arturo: seriosuly, how the (bleep)? *eats slowly* *Damien: *gags* Oh man, disgusting! *Omar: *conf* that wasn't so bad at all! *Dan: *gags and vomits* Arrghh, my weak stomach! *Omar: FINISH!!!! *burps* *Chris: Omar wins for the Code Blue, that puts Black Plague in last, speaking of Black Plague, aren't you guys missing a few contestants? *Demi: Where is Daniel anyway? *Cassidy: And Tom? *Tom and Daniel* *Tom: You're going down, you maniac! *Daniel: Not if I take you down first! *punches Tom and kicks him down the cliff* *mess hall* *Chris: Well, they're left out, next meal! You always know the rules, vegetables are good for you, and now for salad, *Chef opens* *Emily: *conf* I'm vegetarian, so I can probably do this! *Chris: It's, nettle leaf salad with spider toppings! *Dan: *vomits* *Katelyn: *gags* *Dan: *conf* So disgusting! *vomits* *Emily: Uh, I think I'll do it *gulp* *Dan: You sure about this? *Melissa overhears* *Melissa: I'll do it! *glares evilly at Emily* *Ready* *Chris: Bon appetite! *Emily: Ugh, gross, *eats slowly* Ahhhh, yuck! *choking* *Melissa: What's wrong honey, feeling sick already? *eats* *Emily: *vomits* *Chris: Uh, that is disgusting! *Melissa: Vomit so soon? You're weak! *Emily: No I'm not! *eats* *Mariah: *eats slowly* Ugh! *Emily: *chokes and vomits* *Melissa: *eats* Done! *Chris: Bashing Beetles win, again! *Emily: Sorry guys! *Dan: It's alright! *Malik: You tried your best! *Matthew: You did good! *Melissa: See loser, that's how I win! *Emily: You're just mocking me right now! *Melissa: So? You're weak! *Dan: *steps in* Whoa, Melissa, leave her alone already! *Melissa: Fine, idiot! *Dan: Are you alright? *Emily: Yeah, thanks! *Chris: Enough talk, more eating, next course, no meal would be complete without soup, next meal *Chef opens* Entree! Actually it's soup with onions in it, tons of salt and its been barfed in! *Malik: *barf* Fine, got to take one for the team! *Katelyn: Have got to do this to get more points! *Ready* *Malik: *struggling to eat* Oh, I'm gonna be sick *tastes* ARGGHHH, it tastes like ocean water that has been barfed in! *Katelyn: *gets sick* *Serena: Disgusting, just disgusting! *struggles* *Katelyn: YES!!!! done, *gets sick, runs outside and vomits* *Chris: Next on the menu: Spaghetti! with cotton balls and noodles are worms! *Dan: *cringes* Fine, I'll do this one! *Ready* *Emma: *vomtis on the floor* Oh gross! *Dan: *eats slowly* This is gruel! *Cassidy: *gags* Disgusting! *Dan: DONE!!!! *burps out* *Chris: Dan wins! *Dan: Yes!!! *stomach growls* Ugh, um, I got a really weak stomach, I'll be right back, maybe! *Tom and Daniel* *Daniel: *picks up stick* En guarde! *Tom: *duels Daniel over the river* *mess hall* *Chris: Next is today's special, a piece of wood! *Harriet: *gulp* fine, I'll do it! *Jaoa: I'll do it! *Ready* *Harriet: *bites* OW, that hurts! *Jaoa: *bites* OW! *turns to chuck* ARGGHHHH! *bites fast and eats it* *Arturo: *gags* How am I suppose to eat this crap? *Jaoa: *chuck* HAHA DONE!!!! *turns to normal* What the? *Chris: Bashing Beetles win again! *Harriet: *conf* *notices a few boards missing* What the? oh god, we just *gags* ate that!!! *vomits all over* *Chris: Now, how about a drink? Chef? *Chef: 3 doggie wee wee coming up! *Emily: What? *Chef: That's right, wee wee! *Ready* *Mei: *drinks slowly* OHHHHH, GROSSS!!!!!!! *Matthew: *barfs* *Scarlet: Disgusting yet! *drinks quickly* DONE! *vomits on Arturo* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Arturo: AHHHH, damn it! *Chris: Next! Brocoli! Eaters? *Ready* *Demi: *eats* *gags* What the heck, what sauce is this? *Chris: Tar, from that caveman set! *Demi: *gags and vomits* And i thought kissing the frog was bad! *Ray: *vomits* Disgusto sauce more like it! *Demi: DONE!!! *Chris: Next, how about a random none food thing, Sandles dipped in mud! *all gags, ready* *Doug: *bites and tries to pull* HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Damien: DONE!!! *barfs* *Doug: How? *Chris: Bashing Beetles win again, we're down to 3 dishes left, next up....Starfish on a skewer, or stick! *Ready* *Dan: *gulp* its a cheeseburger, its a cheeseburger! *Serena: *gags* *Jaoa: Ew, gross! *Dan: DONE!!!! *coughs* *Chris: Dan does it again! *Dan: *vomits badly* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Chris: Oh dude! Next up, since we have all our meals, its time for some desserts, first up, green pie! *Jenny: That's too Doctor Seuss, green eggs and ham? *Chris: No far worse! *Ready* *Jenny: *eats* Oh gross, what is this? *Chris: Chef? *Chef: *shrugs* *Jenny: Yes! I'm done! *Chris: And the Bashing Beetles takes the lead, if they win this round, they'll be the winners! were on to our final dish, take your time and discuss who you want to eat the final meal! *Daniel and Tom* *Tom: *duels daniel* *Daniel: *duels Tom* Enough of this, *punches tom* I'm gonna beat you up! *Tom: Or will you? *punches and round kicks* *Daniel: *falls but kicks Tom in the groin* *Tom: Ow, *squeky* Mommy! *Daniel: *punches Tom, gives him a wedgie and throws him into a tree* There! Done! *Tom: I swear I'll make you pay Daniel! *Daniel: *runs quickly to the mess hall* *mess hall* *Dan: So, it's decided? *Malik: Yep, Junior's in! *Bashing Beetles* *Damien: I'll do this round! *Black Plague* *Demi: Who's doing this round? *Daniel arrives* *Daniel: I will! *Demi: Ouch, what happened? *Malik: *sees Daniel is alright* Yes!!! *Ready* *Chris: time for our last dessert, cake!!! *Omar: Sweet mercy! Chocolate cake, can I have a small piece? *Chris: Suit yourself! *Omar: *tastes* Mmm, not bad! *Omar: *conf* it tastes unlike any ive ever tasted *Chris: Oh, forgot, that's not chocolate cake! *Omar: Say what? *Chris: That's, COCKROACH cake!!!! *Omar: AHHHHHHH! *vomits on Doug* *Doug: UHHH, AHHHHHH, GROSS!!!! *vomits as well* *Chris: Eaters? *Junior: I am! *Daniel: Me! *Damien: Me! *Chris: Ok, bon appetite, or not! Hahahahaa *Junior: *eats* *Damien: *eats* *Daniel: *eats fast* *10 minutes later* *Daniel: DONE!!!!!! *Chris: Black Plague wins!!!!!!! which means, the scores are... Bashing Beetles 5 *Bashing Beetles Cheer* Black Plague 4 and Code Blue..................................3 *code blue complain* Bashing Beetles, you are today's winners, Black Plague, you're in no loser and no winner spot, and Code Blue, I'll see you at the Campfire Ceremony tonight, get your votes ready! *Dan: Oohhh, man I cant take this anymore! *vomits everywhere* *everyone gags* *Opera music starts playing as Doug vomits, Malik vomits, Jenny vomits, Emily Vomits, Matthew Vomits, Katelyn Vomits, at last, Daniel and Damien vomit covering the whole camera* *Campfire Ceremony* *Chris: Code blue, welcome to your second campfire ceremony, whoever does not get a marshmallow, must immediately walk to the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers, and you cant come back, EVER, the first Marshmallow goes to... Harriet *Harriet: Yes! *Chris: Malik *Malik: Sweet! *Chris: Junior, Dan, Emily, Doug, and Omar *They all cheer* *Chris: Campers, this is the last marshmallow of the evening, one of you is going tonight and cannot come back, and the marshmallow goes to........... *dramatic music plays* *Chris: Jonna *Jonna: Yes! *Matthew: what? you guys voted me? *Dan: sorry man, you werent doing good *Matthew: but jonna?... *Jonna: sorry matthew, you kinda scare me with that stalkish thing *Matthew: fine, ill leave *Matthew walks the dock of shame, the boat of losers leave for playa de losers* *Chris: well, that was another non dramatic campfire ceremony, who will lose next time? what will we make our contestants do? WILL THE MAIN LODGE EVER GET CLEANED FROM THE BARF!!!!??? Find out next time, on TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR!!!!!! *meanwhile, back to Tom* *Tom: *still stuck* Anyone there? hello? guys? someone help me? Gallery 300px-Emilybarf22.png|Emily barfing due to her food having spiders in it Tom wink.png|Tom taunts Daniel by winking at him Daniel punching tom.png|Daniel jabs tom right in the face during their brawl Junior scream.png|Junioe screams upon seeing worms in his meal Malik struggle.png|Malik struggles to eat his meal aka, the onion, barf, heavily salted entree (soup) Doug eating.png|Doug eating his meal, aka a sandel dipped in mud Dan suceeds.png|Dan suceeds his meal Damien and Daniel barf.png|Daniel and Damien were the last to barf in the Barf Opera Disgust26.png|The Camera is blocked after everyone vomited Doug sick.png|Doug Barfs during the Barf Opera Serena's meal.png|Serena gaging due to her meal aka starfish on a stick Malik barf.png|Malik barfs during the barf opera Omar's confessional.png|Omar eating a cockroach cake (he thinks its chocolate) in the conf Dan's meal.png|Dan's 2nd meal, starfish on a stick Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes